1. Field
This disclosure relates to a thermosetting composition and a printed circuit board using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In developing information and communication technologies, a computer and a communicational device may be integrated to provide a highly advanced communication and information device. In addition, as electronic devices such as portable telephones, personal telephones, and the like are reduced in size while improving their performance. Printed circuit boards, which are a fundamental element of the construction of such devices, are therefore being developed to have ever higher component density by integration strategies such as multi-layering, decreasing the thickness of the board, reducing the diameter of through-holes, and decreasing the distance between through-holes, where to achieve such component density also requires development of board materials having improved performance.
Since recent electronic information devices such as computers process information within very short time frames, operation frequency has increased which in turn leads to more signal transmission difficulties such as increased transmission loss and longer delay times for signal transmission. Since the signal transmission delay in a printed circuit board is generally proportional to the square root of the relative dielectric constant of the insulation material surrounding the wiring, printed circuit boards requiring a high transmission rate must be fabricated from resin compositions having low dielectric rates. Also, such a new material for a printed circuit board should provide excellent heat resistance, impregnation characteristics, and thermosetting functions when a board is formed of a film or prepreg.